


如此短暂（1）

by buzuoren1771



Series: 如此短暂 [1]
Category: JOJO乙女, JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzuoren1771/pseuds/buzuoren1771
Summary: 承太郎单箭头你花京院单箭头你承花修罗场预警
Series: 如此短暂 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588381
Kudos: 23





	如此短暂（1）

如此短暂（1）

“生命总是如此短暂。”我有事没事就爱发出这句和无病呻吟一样的感叹。花京院也每次都会笑着点点头，承太郎有时一言不发，有时冷哼一声。

他们是我生命中最重要的的两位挚友。有关我们相识故事写下来绝对是销量极好的长篇小说，所以我也不做过多的叙述。

花京院和承太郎毫无疑问，皮相都是极好的。花京院不但是一个游戏天才，还擅长绘画，待人总是温和有礼，就像古画中走出的贵族少年一样。承太郎爷爷乔斯达先生是美国最大的不动产大王，父亲空条贞夫是国际享有极高声望的小提琴家，再加上成绩好和俊美不良的这些设定足矣让他备受女生的追捧。而在他们中间平平无奇的我显得格外突兀。

一般来讲，高中的女生有自己的小团体。她们会手牵手上厕所，讨论恋爱问题，哪个不良又在哪里打架了之类无聊的话题。我曾试图参与她们的讨论，但内容索然无味的让我不到五分钟就失去了兴致。好吧其实我很羡慕她们。她们总能表现出人们认为这个年纪女孩该有的样子——充满活力而又天真。可我总是孤身一人吃着一成不变的便当，还装出一副完全完全没意识到自己脱离人群这个事实的样子。

花京院曾对我说过，我们两个是一样的人。我没有回答。我不像他一样聪明，总能很好地解决各种复杂的问题。我不像他一样可以享受只属于自己的孤独。我不像他一样有着不属于这个年龄段的温柔成熟。我的本质上只是一个虚伪的女高中生罢了。

我就住在承太郎家边上，这件事曾被总围在他身边的女孩们知道。第二天上学，我的座位上就已经写上了许多脏话。放学不出所料，面临的是围堵，侮辱。

作为一名替身使者，撂倒她们简直是绰绰有余，但我一点也不想对这个花一样年纪的女孩动手。

带头的女生抓着我的头发，让同行的女生拍下我此时衣衫不整狼狈的样子。可能是我面无表情的样子激怒了她，她抬起手来给了我一巴掌。“啪”的一声，在寂静的小巷子里回荡，我的脚边一只野猫窜过。

“你这个婊子在笑什么？”她先愣了一下，然后变得有些狰狞，周围的女孩也露出了惊诧的表情。

她正想再抬手给我另一巴掌时，一个浑厚的男声在她们身后响起：“你们在做什么？”是年级主任。见到没有带任何危险物品的他，几个不良少女们却吓得浑身发抖，好比羚羊遇见豹子，机灵的已经跑了，还有几头羚羊腿直打颤。我见状又不禁笑出了声。这就是人类。

年级主任扫了眼还在的几位，示意我先离开。我什么话也没说，捡起地上的书包头也不回地走了，对于身后的啜泣声没有任何触动。路过的行人偶尔对我微微侧目，我一律视而不见。一片银杏落在了我的脚边，我停下来脚步，蹲下捡了起来多看了几眼，或许秋天已经来了。

到家门口，正准备拿出钥匙开门，却听见荷莉女士的惊呼声：“OMG，理酱这是怎么了？”我看了一下门上玻璃映照出自己的，头发乱蓬乱的不说，一边脸的颜色也好像更深。为了不让这位可爱的美国女士担心，我以轻快的语气笑着回复她：“没什么哦，就是不小心弄的。”荷莉女士看上去更担心了，她走上前捋了捋我的头发，把我拉到了她家，拿出医疗箱里的酒精用棉签细细地触碰我的嘴角轻声问道：“疼吗？可能会有点但是要忍一下哦。”

其实我并不不是不害怕疼痛，但我可以忍受。可不知道为什么，这个时候我流下了眼泪。热的液体让我有些不知所措。荷莉女士拿起边上的手帕为我擦去了眼泪，温柔极了。在我的记忆中对我这么温柔的人已经离去了。我的眼泪流得更凶了，父母的葬礼上我也不曾这样哭过，这一次好像是要把几年来积攒的泪水一起流尽似的。

承太郎看见的就是这么一副场景。

这么一算得上是我和他第一次正式见面，我是如此丢人，他的脸色也不好看。

我大概永远都忘不了这一天。这一天我被一群人插刀又被另一群人如此温柔地救赎。荷莉女士把即将坠入泥潭的我重新拉了上来。这也就是当乔瑟夫先生问我是否与他们堵上生命去旅行时，我会如此坚定。我知道这趟旅行不仅是为了荷莉女士，更是让我暂且找到了生存所带给我的——他人的依赖与需要。

从埃及回来以后，承太郎，花京院，我们三个无疑成了最好的朋友，但奇怪而又的是这个时候没有任何人来找我的麻烦了。我们一下子回归了好似冷掉的白开水一样的生活。开心的事情算是周五发现都回去花京院家打游戏，当然前提他的家长不在家。否则就是去承太郎或我家。

记得他们第一次来我家的时候花京院还震惊于我家里明明看上去挺大的，可里面却空荡荡的。

“反正就一个人也无所谓。”

“一个人才更要把家里变得更热闹啊。”花京院这么回复我，还揉了揉我的脑袋。然后从包里拿出游戏机和电视连上。

我在边上吃零食看着承太郎和花京院的对决，顺便偶尔解说解说。这时候大概会是我余生中最快乐的时候。

我们三个明明看上去怎么都不搭边的人，一直维持着这种微妙的友谊，甚至承太郎的一个眼神，我和花京院就能知道他在想些什么。这大概是我我上初中之后第一次体会到朋友给我带来的快乐。沉寂已久的灵魂在这场旅行后被解开了封印。

就当我以为我们会一直这样下去的时候，这种微妙的平衡在那天被打破。

星期四那天，我没有去学校。哪里都没有去，在家中。什么事情也没做。抱着被子在沙发上躺了一天。明明什么也没做，什么也不想做。

我放空了自己的大脑，抱着被子缩在沙发的一角，就像到了冬天的仓鼠一样。可能脑子空得太彻底，以至于连门外承太郎越来越大的敲门声都没听见。最终他用备用钥匙打开了我家的门，看见我颓然的样子。

“呀勒呀勒……发生什么了？”他压了压帽檐，站在我面前。放平时，我肯定会吐槽他195过于高大的身高这接把我笼罩在了阴影下，但今天我没说话。因为说话好累。

承太郎也没多问，坐在了我身边。就这样僵持了10秒左右。我开口了。

“要和我做爱吗？”

……

回应我的是许久的沉默。“到底怎么了。”

我的眼泪无端流了下来，然后开始小声啜泣。

“要和我做爱吗承太郎？”

承太郎一下掐住了我的下巴，逼着泪水还在眼眶中打转的我直视他。他遗传了荷莉女士瞳色的蓝绿色眼睛死死地看着我，似乎想把我看出一个洞来。

“你不要后悔。”他接近咬牙切齿地将这几个字从他性感的嘴唇中一字一字挤出。

然后我吻住了他。他显然没反应过来，直到我伸出来舌头去舔他的嘴唇，他的瞳孔才恢复正常大小，然后一把把我压到沙发上，以他自己的方式吻我。

与其说问，还是用咬更为恰当。他身上特有的鲁莽在此时更是体现得淋漓尽致。我甚至因缺氧而头有些晕，后悔刚刚说出的话 

“下一步是这么做吗？”我有些不熟练地解开了他的皮带，滚烫的欲望就在背后。

“……呀勒呀勒，自己脱掉裙子躺好。”

我和承太郎都不好受，我痛得直咬了承太郎肩上的星星胎记，一滴汗也从他的额角留下。

“放松点。”他此时低沉又性感的声音在我耳边响起。我深吸了几口气，才算是暂时适应下体的疼痛。

“你可以动了承太郎。”

他一只手摁着我的肩膀，另一只手把我的手腕狠狠地压在沙发上，做着无规律挺进动作，偶尔还发出闷哼声。我是一帆在巨浪中航行的小舟，名为空条承太郎的大海想让我溺亡、窒息。天花板上的灯开始变形，眼前的景象扭曲破碎。承太郎咬了咬我的锁骨，以示对我走神  
的不满。

“可以射里面吗？”

残余的理智在一次次撞散后快消失，在这句话后却一下子恢复了不少：“不……不可以，会怀孕的……”承太郎有些不满地啧了一声，然后白色的液体随之洒落在我的胸部上。我不用脑子都可以猜到我现在的这个样子有多色情。承太郎离开前在我的耳边说了几句话，但我因为太累了只当做没听见。

等我再次睁开眼，柜子上放着一杯水。已经冷了。双腿间黏糊糊的感觉和不住打颤的腿无一不提醒我刚才我说了什么，做了什么。

……喝了两口水之后我终于冷静了下来，打电话给班主任以示今天没请假的歉意和明天也无法上学。浓重的鼻音和有些哑的嗓子很轻易地就让老师相信了。

我拿了瓶可乐，进了浴室一边泡澡一边喝。

我想我是再也无法正视承太郎了。我很明确我把他当成我最好的朋友，但我从未想过会发展到这个地步。我的脑子到底怎么了居然会做出这么荒唐的事。想必承太郎也再也不想见到我了。我叹了口气，这么多年来终于有了朋友，现在又被自己作没了。这么一想我又更伤心了，眼泪哗哗直掉。

边上的手机响了，我擦了擦手，拿起来一看。是花京院。

“你怎么了？”花京院关切的声音从手机里传来。

我清了清嗓子：“没什么事，就是身体有点不舒服。”

“那要好好休息哦，请过假了吗？家里有药吗？明天我要不要去看一下你？”

我忍俊不禁，“噗”地一声破涕为笑：“已经请过假了，不是什么大病。感觉花京院就像我妈妈一样呢。”

对面那头的沉默差点让我以为他挂了电话：“……你脑子里都是些什么啊？我该拿你怎么办好。”

我们又聊了几句关于今天课程和作业，就挂了电话。本来想和花京院说一下这件事，但怎么也开不了口。怎么说？

“花京院我和承太郎上床了接下来要怎么办？”

神经病。我唾弃了自己一声。然后从浴缸中起来擦了擦水，便穿好衣服去厨房准备晚餐。

在睡梦中，我梦见了当时在印度下车，那个小孩诅咒我永远得不到幸福，上不了天堂。他的声音在我耳边回荡，我一个人坠入了黑暗之中，Dio问我要不要成为他的朋友。在这个梦里我答应了下来，再然后就目睹了伊奇、阿布德尔、花京院的死亡。接着承太郎的脸，被劈开了两半，倒在了海水之中。我惊醒了。浑身冷汗。拉开窗帘，太阳才刚刚出来。我心中的不安却丝毫没有减少，还发了条短信问候了一下远在埃及的阿布尔德。

短信刚发出去，就连续听见了三声信息提示音。

是承太郎的。

“你醒了吗？”

“应该已经醒来了，窗帘都拉开了。”

“我在你家楼下。”


End file.
